Lord Tubbington's life
by Sofia8289
Summary: OS point de vue Lord Tubbington, avec Brittany...


**Bonjour ! OS sur Lord Tubbington et accessoirement Brittany à placer dans la saison 4 entre l'épisode 3 et 4 ! Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je m'appelle Lord Tubbington, je suis un chat. Je suis tout à fait ordinaire à vrai dire… C'est vrai, je suis légèrement plus enveloppé que les autres chatons, je comprends le français et je pense en cette langue-ci alors que je miaule, cependant ça ne me rend pas différent pour autant. Ma maitresse, elle, se nomme Brittany. Elle n'est pas futée, mais alors vraiment pas pourtant je l'aime quand même. Selon elle, j'ai rejoint un gang, je fais des sorties au fast-food alors que je sors simplement dehors pour prendre l'air et elle croit que je lis son journal intime ! Il n'y a pas longtemps, elle m'a interdit d'aller me promener dans le jardin car, d'après elle, le gazon serait en fait de la drogue produite par des fourmis.

Ma maitresse me donne ses restes à chaque repas. J'adore les hamburgers ! En plus, elle m'a dit que mon régime m'autorisait à en manger autant que je voulais ! Et même si ce fichu régime m'interdit les cheese-cakes, ma chère Brittany ne pouvant pas résister à mes yeux de chien battu qu'un de ses amis m'avait appris à faire, partage volontairement, ou presque avec moi quand il y en a.

Un jour, j'ai découvert un de ses amis dans ma litière en train de déposer des barres en chocolat à l'intérieur. J'étais à la fois gêné et énervé. Brittany, elle, semblait ravie en la mangeant. Elle n'avait pas partagé !

La première discussion qu'elle avait eut avec sa mère le soir même où elle m'avait adopté était assez particulière…

« -Est-ce qu'il a une tondeuse à gazon dans la gorge ? »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Il fait un bruit étrange quand je le caresse. »

« -Brittany, c'est normal, tous les chats ronronnent. »

« -Tous les chats ont une tondeuse à gazon coincée dans la gorge ? »

Dans ce grand moment de désespoir, je m'étais vraiment demandé si j'avais bien fait de venir ici. Finalement, oui. Seulement, au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle pense encore que j'ai une tondeuse à gazon dans la gorge… Elle a déjà essayé de me l'enlever en me mettant son doigt dans la cavité buccale. Je l'ai mordu. Elle a pleuré. Je l'ai regretté. Je lui ai câliné les jambes pour me faire pardonner, ça a marché. Résultat, je suis de nouveau le chat le plus heureux.

Je suis un grand voyageur ! Brittany m'a déjà emmené à l'école puis au collège mais comme elle avait dit à un surveillant que je me trouvais dans son sac, le principal avait dû appeler ses parents pour qu'ils reviennent me chercher. A cause de cela, je ne suis jamais allé au lycée, la mère surveille attentivement sa fille. J'ai aussi été à la piscine une fois. J'ai détesté elle a faillit me noyer en voulant monter sur mon dos. Depuis, lorsque ma précieuse blonde me dit qu'elle se baigner, je pars me cacher dans le lit que nous partageons. Je suis le possesseur du côté gauche ! Elle s'en plaint souvent étant donné qu'elle pense que son côté est plus petit et qu'elle me trouve trois fois plus gros qu'elle.

Grâce à ma maitresse blonde, je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe au lycée. Tous les soirs, elle me raconte sa journée dans les moindres détails. Je miaule en signe de compréhension, elle est contente. Je sais par exemple que son professeur est un drogué au gras mais qu'il est très gentil : il lui a appris à compter jusqu'à cent ! Je peux aussi vous dire que son coach ne lui crie dessus seulement trente fois par jour, un record selon elle ! Je sais que Blaine, la personne qui m'a appris à faire les yeux de chien battu, a fait une cure de désintoxication, qui s'est révélée être efficace pour son addiction aux nœuds papillons !

Je me souviens de la fois où il a fait ces yeux là. Il était venu ici afin que Brittany le conseille sur la façon de fixer ses cheveux sans gel pour le bal. Il l'avait supplié avec son regard d'autorisé le gel, ce qui n'avait pas marché surtout que Santana venait de les rejoindre.

Santana, c'est la copine de Brittany. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, elle monopolisait l'attention de ma maitresse quand elle était à Lima. Quand elle la prenait dans ses bras, j'étais un peu jaloux. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, j'étais énormément jaloux. Je ne la déteste pas non plus, elle rend ma maitresse heureuse après tout. Et puis, elle est gentille avec moi.

Brittany adore me mettre une corne sur le haut de crâne mais ma tête est si petite que, lorsqu'elle me place cet horrible déguisement sur le visage, je ne vois plus rien. Je marche donc de travers. Du coup, elle me prend pour un alcoolique… Récemment, elle a aboli le droit de boire de l'eau croyant que je pouvais être saoul en buvant ceci, si bien que je suis obligé de faire un saut d'un mètre vingt alors que j'ai le vertige, pour atteindre le lavabo afin de m'hydrater. Oui, je suis un gymnaste.

Enfin, je vis avec une innocente folle adorable et même si je suis privé de boire et de sorties, j'adore être ici.

* * *

**Note aux revieweurs qui reviewront : je vous enverrai une photo de LT avec la corne sur la tête ! :D **


End file.
